


Three Mornings

by Alona



Category: Nero Wolfe - Rex Stout
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alona/pseuds/Alona
Summary: It's a simple jewel theft. The only problem: Wolfe isn't interested.





	Three Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



The first morning, it was no go.

"It's a good old-fashioned jewel theft. Mrs. Sanger's offering a reward – ten percent of their value. It'd take you five minutes."

"I've heard that woman on the radio, Archie. It would take twice that to get through to her. No."

I read the article out loud, skipping quotes from anyone named Sanger. Wolfe bore it in silence.

When I was through, he said, "We have that letter from Lounds' to answer."

"Just think about it."

"Archie. The letter."

I left the paper, open to the plan of the Sangers' apartment, on my desk.

 

"The Sanger jewel business? Nothing to do with us. Too pedestrian for Mr. Wolfe's talents. Why? You got something on it?"

"You're shameless, Goodwin," said Lon Cohen, and he hung up.

"He doesn't have anything," I told Wolfe.

He grunted.

"The maid's gonna get stuck with it, the way it's looking, if the police don't find those jewels soon."

Grudgingly, Wolfe said, "That would be a blunder. She couldn't have stolen them."

So he had been keeping up. "Then find out who did."

"It's none of my business." He went back to his book.

And that was the second morning.

 

On the third morning, Wolfe came in and told me to go see Mrs. Sanger.

"And bring her here?"

"Heavens, no. I know where the jewels are. You'll tell her and collect the reward."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Look here, Archie." He opened a newspaper – mine – to the apartment plan. "Stop me when you've seen it."

I stood at his elbow. Deftly, he sketched a diagram over the plan. It was looking like –

"Oh. Well, I'll be damned. Not stolen at all. How long?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"Slow," I commented offensively. "I'll just hold on to that reward. It's my hard work, anyhow."


End file.
